<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by PeanuutFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158183">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower'>PeanuutFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaPit [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mirrors, No Dialogue, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy in the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaPit [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hsdvfhsgdvf I wrote this on a whim and it's kinda weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rock Light had never seen his own reflection in a mirror.</p><p>Though, it was not like if he had been a vampire: in fact, there was something in the mirror.</p><p>It was a boy. Around his age.</p><p>But it was not him.</p><p>And he did not know his name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Being a robot, when he had first shared that fact with his family, his father had wanted to run some tests.</p><p>The main theory was his programming was faulty, and made him see himself wrong.</p><p>But it was a wonder as to why his robotic brain made him see a white-winged brunette.</p><p>Not that Rock minded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Time went by, and he underwent more tests, but this situation was never fixed.</p><p>It did not bother him too much. He could still know what he looked like, thanks to pictures and recordings.</p><p>Besides, he really liked looking at the pretty boy in the mirror.</p><p>So much so, that he put up multiple mirrors in his room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As years passed, he grew accustomed to the boy's presence, and barely took notice of him anymore.</p><p>But whenever he did, he always made sure to carefully record every single detail about him into his memory.</p><p>The little faint freckles peppering his face. The number of eyelashes he had. The way one of his cheeks went a little bit higher than the other when he smiled. His delicate white feathers.</p><p>The boy had changed over the years. Got some new clothes. Grew taller.</p><p>Rock stayed the same.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Rock tried to touch the boy.</p><p>He would bring his hand to the mirror, and press it close to the boy's own, but all he would feel was the cold surface.</p><p>He would try to put his hand on the boy's face, but the result was the same.</p><p>One day he tried to reach for his own face, the boy in the mirror doing the same. But, as expected, all he could feel was his own skin.</p><p>Because the boy wasn't real.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One day, Rock saw him.</p><p>Himself. His own reflection.</p><p>The boy was gone, and all the mirrors Rock looked at from then on looked broken.</p><p>Just like his heart.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life went on, and one fateful day, a strange letter arrived.</p><p>Rock did not know what the letter was, nor who had sent it, but when he read it, and apparently agreed to its terms, he found himself transported in a different world.</p><p>It looked like a barren land.</p><p>A giant floating hand appeared at his side, and told him he would have to fight some of the people that were approaching the area, and prove himself worthy, should he want more answers.</p><p>So, albeit reluctantly, he did. Under the full moon, he put on his helmet, and took the fight to the unsuspecting group.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He got beaten up, badly.</p><p>Thankfully, the weapon data he had stored helped him out of this pinch.</p><p>Soon enough the battle came to a standstill, and after talking with the people he had been fighting, he came to understand they were not his enemies.</p><p>Rock was ridden by guilt, but his new allies forgave him, and welcomed him into this world.</p><p>He soon got the answers he seeked.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Mansion he had been led to was huge. And confusing.</p><p>His mind barely registered it, just as it barely registered any of the humans and creatures that came to either greet him or carefully study him.</p><p>Avoiding their stares, he looked down at the ground.</p><p>A white feather was laying there. As if it had been waiting for him to notice it.</p><p>He picked it up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A voice. A voice called for him.</p><p>He looked up, and saw him.</p><p>The boy. The pretty white-winged brunette.</p><p>He was smiling, and waving at him, as he ran in his direction.</p><p>There were no mirrors around.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rock stared at him. For a long time, he just stared.</p><p>One of the boy's cheeks still rose higher than the other when he smiled. His freckles were still faint, but there. His eyelashes were still around the same number. And his feathers looked just as delicate as ever.</p><p>The robot didn't waste any more time, and raised his hand, to touch the boy's own.</p><p>It felt warm. And soft. And so did his face.</p><p>He traced his hand along the winged-brunette's freckles, feeling like he could cry.</p><p>Because the boy was real.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The boy kept smiling at him, and with his hand, brushed off Rock's tears as they fell.</p><p>He brought the robot close to him, both his wings and arms holding him tight.</p><p>Rock leaned into his touch, and listened to his whispers.</p><p>They made promises. Shared their feelings. And their identities.</p><p>His name was Pit.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah, I'm a bit tired and I wrote this little drabble.<br/>Dunno what sparked this, and I know it doesn't make much sense.<br/>Anyways, thank you for your time! Hope you still liked the read! ^^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>